fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Joshua Rabbitfoot
|english voice= |image gallery= }} Joshua Rabbitfoot (ヨシュア·ラビットフット, Yoshua Rabittofutto) is a member of the newly functioning guild, Under Wonder; he's part of the White Faction, being second-in-command — holding the position of "White Knight". In-turn this makes his superior, Victoria Hathaway — the current "White Queen" and leader of the White Faction, though its someone he doesn't get along with too well — outright despising her for certain reasons. He's the adoptive younger brother of Giselle Rabbitfoot — a fellow member of the same guild, being one of its few S-Class members, & a member of the White Faction; like him, she also shares the same rabbit-like traits — making it even more logical to think that the two are related by blood, though this isn't the case. Originally a self-employed treasure hunter & adventurer, he would often travel the globe to seek the various thrills life has to offer in order to fill the empty void in his heart. While exploring a dungeon after hearing rumors of a lost treasure being able to grant wishes, he was caught in a trap that nearly ended his life. He got his second wind after being saved by Giselle, who came there for the same reasons. Seeing him as a useful piece in her "plans", she offered him solace — acting as his surrogate sister, something that he always desired. Accepting her proposal & making a solemn vow to dutifully serve her desires, the two continued to travel globe. During this time, he gained many monikers that denote to his skills as a mage & his rabbit-like appearance — a trait that made Giselle take interest in him. One of them was "Flaming Bunny Warrior" (爛々兎武者, Ranran Usagi Musha), denoting to his unique form of Requip & his above-average utilization of Fire Magic. His enemies would also compare his power to that of an S-Class Mage, despite not being one himself; this would eventually lead to him being dubbed as the "S-Rank Under Dog" (エス位の下犬, Esukyū no Shitaken) — something he personally finds derogatory. Upon meeting Alexandria and joining Under Wonder, he gains the position of "White Knight" — the ranking matching his skills, personality, and given appearance. To an extent, this saddens him knowing that he won't be with the one he cherishes above all; though Alexandria promises that he can follow her orders at any given time should the need arise. Upon being assigned to the White Faction, he works with his teammates while secretly following the will of both his sister & Alexandria — both of whom he shares a great amount of respect for. It's known that he's savvy to his sister's true nature & the various atrocities that she's committed, but doesn't make any attempt to stop her — fully believing that there's some justified end to it all. Appearance Personality History Equipment Synopsis Magics & Abilities Quotes Trivia *He's based off of Bell Cranel from the light novel series, Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka. :*Ironically enough, the author was trying to find a reason to use said character; this was actually the perfect chance to flesh him out, making his skills & magic set at standard while having the potential of becoming an S-Class Mage. This is seen in the magic that he utilizes. ::*Further proof of this is position as "White Knight" in Under Wonder. According to the creator, those in the position of Knight are classified as nominees for S-class, having the powers of one — despite being classified as normal mages. *Though it wasn't something intended, he shares some similar traits with Vladimir Gideon — a character belonging to Aha; this would be their devotion to their benefactor for saving them at a certain point in their life, thus becoming somewhat subservient to them as a result. In Vladimir's case, it's Alexis Tenjouin & in Joshua's case, it's Giselle Rabbitfoot. *Joshua doesn't like the White Queen for some reason, refusing to acknowledge her as his boss in anyway — despite the latter being higher-ranked than he. He would rather follow the orders of the Black Queen — who he sees as rather a more "competent" individual, despite her twisted views. Funnily enough, behind her back, he would often call her names — most common one being "bitch". *Joshua serves as a testament to the author being able to create a character that's not completely overpowered, something he failed to do with Cradula. He's also proof that he's strong despite possessing few magics, another trait Cradula fails to cover. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Under Construction Category:Fire Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Under Wonder Category:Legal Guild Member Category:S-Class Nominee Category:Treasure Hunter Category:Original Characters Category:Former Independent Mage Category:Weapon User Category:Knife User Category:Sword User